Looney Tunes Zero: Colossal Full-Scale Battle For The Fate Of The Universe, Legend Of The Guardians Of Looney Tune Kingdom
'''Looney Tunes Zero: Colossal Full-Scale Battle For The Fate Of The Universe, Legend Of The Guardians Of Looney Tune Kingdom '''is a fan fictional story that is based on the Warner Bros, american cartoon series; Looney Tunes. with a crossover reference to the Hasbro American Toy franchise,Transformers. The story focuses on the Great War of The Grand Tunian-Moron Mountainian War Between The Holy Knights & Dark Bladers This is also a television series, movie series, & video game series, just like Transformers & Kingdom Hearts. The tv series shall have many different variations of the storyline just like Transformers Plot The Fall of the Tunians' homeworld, Looney Tune Kingdom caused the Holy Knights to leave their home and travel to earth, unaware of the Dark Bladers following them to Earth as well. . They traveled all over the galaxy meeting other races and exploring new planets. Soon both sides will have to face their long time foes; The Quintesstions. The Holy Knights wish is to restore their home and protectthe ideals of freedom in the universewhile The Dark Bladers wish to conquer the entire universe with a wabe of tyranny. Now Earth has become a battleground for The Holy Knights and The Dark Bladers along with their age long chaotic war. Now the battle has been brought to Earth, The Dark Bladers want to conquer it & all of humanity unless The Holy Knights stand in their way. The Holy Knights have refused to let the Earth fall to the same fate of their home planet, and decided to protect it from their enemies no matter what it takes.And then more heroes will help the Tunians fight evil & defend their homes, and save all whole of creation from total destruction. Holy Knights / Guardians of Looney Tune Kingdom King & Queen Of All Looney Tunes *King Star Raid Sphinx ( Supreme Commander ) *Queen Star Storm Sphinx ( Second in Command ) Mystical Guardians / Protectors of the Magical Realm *King Fire Raid Dragon ( Mystic Commander ) *Queen Aqua Storm Mermaid *King Tornado Raid Hydra *Queen Tsunami Storm Siren *King Dark Raid Chimera *Queen Blaze Storm Phoenix *King Spark Storm Thunder Bird *Queen Hydro Storm Kraken *King Terra Riad Manticore *Queen Leaf Blade Dryad *King Axe Blade Minotaur *Queen Air Raid Griffin *King Sky Blaze Garuda *Queen Mystic Raid Jinn *King Rapid Blast Fu Dog *Queen Galaxy Blast Pegasus *King Blade Burst Centaur *Queen Light Blast Fairy *King Trail Blazer Elf *Queen Quick Speed Reindeer *King Mega Impact Golem *Queen Galaxy Burst Unicorn Raid Cats *King Spark Blast Lion *Queen Quick Fist Cheetah *King Holy Rage Tiger *Queen Luna Blitz Panther *King Double Edge Wildcat *Queen Heavy Claw Puma *King Strike Raid Jaguar *Queen Quake Storm Leopard *King Mirage Blade Bengal *Queen Deep Freeze Snow Leopard *King Zero Blast Lynx Wreckin Dogs *King Lead Foot Bulldog *Queen Road Buster Poodle *King Top Spin Beagle *Queen Road Rage Pitbull *King Impactor Siberian Husky *Queen Twin Twist Great Dane *King War Path Blood Hound *Queen Fire Light Coyote *King Big Bang Wolf *Queen Iron Fist Fox *King Wheel Jack Dalmatian *Queen Springer Jackal *King Rack ' N Ruin White Terrier *Queen Shadow Box Serbian Hound Aerial Wizards *Queen Air Blade Falcon *King Sky Burst Eagle *Queen Serial Storm Vulture *King Big Air hawk *Queen Sky Blast Swallow *King Jet Storm Albatross *King Air Raid Pelacon *Queen Swift Slash Bat Aerial Storm *King Shadow Raid Owl *Queen Sky Raid Dove *King Dark Raid Raven *Queen Qiuck Draw Crane *King Air Zero Hummingbird Beast Warlords *King Heavy Fist Gorilla ( Beast Commander ) *Queen Blizzard Bast Penguin *King Swift Kick Antelope *Queen Mega Hammer Ape *King Magma Master Bull *Queen Aqua Tornado Camel *King Hammer Blade Buffalo *Queen Armor Hide Armadillo *King Land Raid Kangaroo *Queen Tree Blade Koala *King War Machine Zebra *Queen Accelerator Storm Quail *King Quake Hammer Elephant *Queen Swift Star Mink *King Death Blade Giraffe *Queen Spike Hammer Porcuqpine *King Spectral Speed Hedgehog Reptillian Royal Guard *King Grim Lock Tyranosaurus *Queen Sonic Scream Pteranodon *King Mega Fist Triceratops *Queen Energy Blade Braciosaurus *King Sound Blade Tupuxara *Queen Power Punch Pachycelphasaurus *King Swift Slash Dimertrodon *Queen Scissor Snip Parasurolophus *King Sludge Master Ankylosaurus *Queen Wreck Jaw Carnotaurus *King Chill Breaker Chasmosaurus *Queen Maximum Storm Styracosaurus Liazrd Blitz *Queen Posin Strike Snake *King Blade Edge Basilisk *Queen Color Shift Chameleon *King Neo Shine Iguana *Queen Giga Bomb Xenomorph Demonic Guardians *Queen Blood Storm Devil ( Hell Commander ) *King Dark Blade Vampire *Queen Dark Blast Witch *King Bone Crusher Skeleton *Queen Hell Fire Cerberus *King Blood Oath Ogre Hell Rider *Queen Lust Succubus *King Gluttony Werewolf *Queen Sloth Phantom *King Pride Wraith *Queen Envy Arachnid *King Greed Echidna *Queen Wrath Cerberus Angelic Guardians *Queen Holy Blade Angel ( Holy Commander ) *King Halo Storm Cherubium *Queen Holy Impact Ophanium *King Halo Raid Seraphim *Queen Holy Rain Quetzalcoatl *King Divine Halo Archangel Holy Raid *Queen Chasity Scorpion *King Temporance Toad *Queen Dillengence Monkey *King Charity Ferret *Queen Patience Alligator *King Humility Rhino *Queen Kindness Parrot Aquatic Storm Masters *Queen Ink Blast Octopus ( Aquatic Commander ) *King Quick Blade Sword Fish *Queen Ice Blast Dolphin *King Aqua Raid Shark *Queen Multicolor Rainbow Fish *King Hydro Blade Hippocampus *Queen Purity Blast Xana *King Aquarius Storm Kelpie *Queen Wiskers Cat Fish *King Will o' Wish Jellyfish *Queen Aqua Jet Nyx *King Hydro Cannon Duck *Queen Aqua Marine Weasel *King Buck Shot Platypus Ancient Guardians Of The Imperial Gates *Lord Azure Blast Dragon ( Ancient Guardian Commander ) *Lady Scaret Blaze Sparrow *Lord Snow Fang Tiger *Lady Black Hammer Tortoise Bakugan Kings / Ancient Bakugan Guardians Of The Holy Grail *King Cross Blaze Dragonoid ( Leader ) *Queen Holy Shine Tigrerra *King Tidal Wave Preyas *Queen Land Cross Gorem *King Cosmic Storm Skyress *Queen Death Ball Hydranoid Tailed Sages / Masters of The Ninja Arts *Moon Blade Jubi ( Leader of Tailed Sages ) *Wind Razor Shukaku *Hell Fire Nibi *Hydro Blade Sanbi *Ground Hammer Yonbi *Rapid Charge Gobi *Slime Blast Rokubi *Lucky Breeze Nanabi *Thunder Bolt Hachibi *Blazing Air Kyubi Insect Masters of the Coast *Queen Honey Blade Honey Bee ( Insect Commander ) *King Scavanger Ant *Queen Over Load Grasshopper *King Blaster Mostiquto *Queen Tip Scale Dragon Fly *King Quick Shot Fly *Queen Mini Blast Butterfly *King Air Light Firefly *Queen Station Zero Flea *King Scissor Blade Mantis *Queen Sound Wave Cricket *King Mix Master Moth *Queen Long Haul Weevil *King Alchemist Prime Beetle Mechatar Guardians *Chain Hammer Aqaudon ( Metal Commander ) *Steel Blade Barigator *Mega Charge Elephantius *Volcano Raid Garius *Final Gear Blade Liger *Sun Strike Ultrasaurus *Mega Bomb Geo Breaker *Road Buster Liger Zero Phoenix *Lead Foot Laser Saix Blastix Storm Maximus *Quick Mixer Killer Spiner *Top Spinner Heavy Gale *Tail Gate Bio Megaraptor *Quick Force Diablotiger *Lock Down Energy Liger Zoid Masters *Scatter Brain Death Stinger ( Zoid Commander ) *Wild Shot Flyscissors *Impactor Crimson Horn *Double Blade Hammer Head *Mirage Blade Iguan *Jet Strom Jet Falcon *Dragon Fire Kingbaron Gear Blade Maximus *Fire Storm Leo Gator *Rapid Shot Rapto Cesear *Grim Hammer Rayse Tiger *Sludge Blade Saberlion *Megalo Zero Whale King Hollow Generals / Espada Masters & Guardians Of The Holy Crystals *Victoria Llargo ( Leader Of The Arrancar Guardians ) *Andre Starrk / Mina Gingerbuck *Jade Harribel *Robert Gilga *Cathernine Jagerjaquez *Sabrina Tu Odelschwanck *Beck Aporro Granz *Katrina Louisenbaim *Marcus Arruruerie *Selena Alessandro Del Soccaio *Peter Sanerwicci Space-Time Guardians #King Speed Blast Reptillian ( Space-Time Commander ) #Queen Gold Blade Venusiaan #King Spirit Blade Andromedans #Queen Sub Zero Yeti #King Zero Blade Zanizbar Leopard #Queen Final Raid Maltese Tiger #King Hot Shot Kappa #Queen Rapid Speed Jackalope #King Finale Blast Ahool #Queen Shine Blast Martian #King Vemon Strike Krylock #Queen Blitrz Ball Saiyan Ancient Deities / Immortal Masters of The Keyblade *Kiraga X-Blade ( Leader of Ancient Deities ) *Tier Z-Blade *Color Storm Wisp *Crystal Storm Emerald *Spectral Plane Dark *Astral Raid Light *Black Zero Dark *Holy Steam Divine Heaven *Grand Zero Heartless *Armored Plane Unversed *Xiarga Nobody *Double Edge Twilight Spiritual Captains / Grand Masters & Guardians Of The Spirit Lands *King Blaze Storm Yamamtoto ( Leader ) *Queen Aqua Blast Shihoin *King Forest Raid Senju *Queen Sky Wave Namikaze *King Lava Buster Terumi *Queen Gravity Storm Uzumaki *King Posion Drive Kato *Queen Cure Blade Unohana *King Judgement Raid Konamura *Queen Rose Blade Kuchki *King Holy Chain Kurosaki *Queen Dusk Raid Matsumoto Galactic Guardians / Grand Masters & Saviors Of The Universe *King Silver Blaze Lunarian ( Leader ) *Queen Blizzard Raid Mercurian *King Blaze Master Martian *Queen Spark Blaster Jupitarian *King Blastix Raid Venusian *Queen Sky Slash Uranian *King Tidal Storm Neptunian *Queen Hell Rage Plutoian *King Spirit Breaker Saturnian *Queen Leaf Hammer Terrian *King Solar Storm Solarian Colosuss Guardians / Defenders Of Looney Tune Kingdom *Bladix Zero *Infinitron Maximus *Alpha Maximus *Kappa Supreme *Zeta Primal Autobots Sailor Soldiers Allies Worlds Movies *Looney Tunes: War For Earth *Looney Tunes: Revenge Of The Shadow King *Looney Tunes: Darkness of The Moon Video Games * Looney Tunes: War For Looney Tune Kingdom * Looney Tunes: Fall Of Looney Tune Kingdom * Looney Tunes: Primal Storm Of The King Television Series * Looney Tunes: Genration 1 * Looney Tunes Generation 2 * Looney Tunes: The Age Of The Colosuss Guardians * Looney Tunes: Infinite Zone * Looney Tunes: Beast Warriors * Looney Tunes: Beast Masters * Looney Tunes: Beast Defenders * Looney Tunes: Aliens & Robots In Disguise * Looney Tunes: Grand Armada * Looney Tunes: Quazarlinium & Energon * Looney Tunes: Cybertron & Looney Tune Kingdom * Looney Tunes: Animated * Looney Tunes: Primal Storm Of The King Extras Category:Looney Tunes Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:References Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Kingdom Hearts